


Weihnachtsmorgen

by TLen



Category: In and Out (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Endlich mal ein ungestörter Morgen zu zweit – oder doch nicht?





	Weihnachtsmorgen

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Guten Morgen, du Langschläfer.“

Howard blinzelte, als Peter ihn mit einem Kuss weckte. „Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er gähnend.

„Fast zehn“, antwortete sein Freund.

Howard fuhr hoch. „Warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt? Ich muss doch noch den Baum schmücken.“

„Schon erledigt“, antwortete Peter und drückte Howard zurück in die Kissen. „Dieses Jahr mache ich die Weihnachtsarbeiten und jetzt frühstücken wir erst mal schön im Bett.“

Er deutete auf das Tablett, das er auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte, schenkte dann eine Tasse Kaffee ein und gab sie Howard.

„Toast?“, fragte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Gern“, nickte Howard.

Peter schmierte Honig auf eine Scheibe, dabei tröpfelte einiges auf Howards Brust.

„Pass auf, das klebt“, sagte der.

„Das haben wir gleich“, erwiderte Peter. Er beugte sich herab und begann den Honig abzulecken. Howard holte zischend Luft, stellte dann rasch seine Tasse auf dem Nachttisch ab, bevor er noch etwas verschüttete. Peter tröpfelte noch mehr Honig auf die Brust seines Freundes, leckte dann um dessen rechte Brustwarze, knabberte zärtlich daran.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. 

„Mist.“ Howard quälte sich aus dem Bett und ging in den Flur.

Peter schmierte sich derweil eine Scheibe Toast und biss herzhaft hinein.

„Ja, wir denken daran... Sicher, Mama“, hörte er Howard sagen.

„Meine Mutter lässt dich vielmals grüßen und erinnert uns an das Weihnachtsessen morgen bei ihr“, erzählte Howard als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass deine Eltern dieses Jahr gar nicht weggefahren sind?“, fragte Howard mit vollem Mund. Immerhin hatten die Bracketts die letzten beiden Weihnachtsfeste in der Sonne verbracht, erst auf Hawaii, dann in Florida.

Howard zuckte mit den Schulter und schlüpfte wieder ins Bett. Er nahm Peter die Scheibe Toast ab, biss hinein, kaute und schluckte. „Sie wollten mal wieder richtig schön in Familie feiern. Außerdem kommt mein Bruder mit Sonja zu Besuch. Angeblich hat er am Telefon was von einer großen Überraschung erzählt, die sie für meine Eltern haben. Ich fürchte, sie ist schwanger.“

Peter grinste. „Also ehrlich, ob die beiden sich fortpflanzen sollten, wage ich irgendwie zu bezweifeln.“

Howard stimmte in sein Grinsen ein. „Du bist unmöglich“, sagte er und aß den Rest vom Toast. Dann küsste er Peter zärtlich. „Ich bin froh, dass du dieses Fest von Anfang an da bist.“

„Ich auch.“ Peter drückte Howard zurück in die Kissen. Die letzten beiden Jahre war er immer erst kurz vor dem Weihnachtstag nach Greenleaf zurück gekehrt, doch diesmal hatte er die ganze Adventszeit zu Haus damit verbracht, sein lang geplantes Buch zu schreiben. 

So sehr sich Howard und Peter freuten, einmal mehr Zeit für einander zu haben, manchmal sehnten sich beide fast nach Ruhe. Denn Howards „Saubermachfimmel“, wie Peter ihn nannte, ging dem Ex-Hollywood-Reporter gelegentlich gehörig auf die Nerven. Während seine „kreative“ Unordnung andererseits den Lehrer nervte.

Doch all das war längst wieder vergessen und sie freuten sich einfach auf ein schönes Fest zu zweit.

„Wo waren wir?“ Peter beugte sich wieder über Howard und leckte am mittlerweile festgeklebten Honig. 

„Magst du Marmelade?“, fragte er dann.

Howard nickte.

Peter nahm einen Löffel der, von Howard Mutter selbstgemachten, Erdbeermarmelade und träufelte dessen Inhalt in Howards Bauchnabel. Der zuckte kurz zusammen, erhob aber keinen Protest.

Peter rutschte tiefer im Bett und leckte mit seiner Zunge die Marmelade aus Howards Nabel, dann küsste er sich den Bauch herauf zu den Brustwarzen. Howards Bemühungen, seinen Kopf tiefer zu schieben, ignorierte er.

Da klingelte irgendwo ein Handy.

„Verdammt“, fluchend richtete Peter sich auf. Er angelte seine Sachen vom Stuhl neben dem Bett und durchwühlte die Taschen, bis er schließlich das Handy gefunden hatte.

„Malloy“, meldete er sich. „Hi, ja sehr gut, danke... Ihm auch... Mach ich. Natürlich kommen wir... Schönes Fest.“ 

Er klappte sein Handy zu und warf es samt seinen Sachen zu Boden.

„Cameron und Emily lassen schön grüßen“, sagte er. „Und sie erinnern uns daran, ja nicht am 5. Januar die Taufe von Klein-Cam zu verpassen.“ Sie beide sollten die Patenonkel des ersten Kindes des Hollywood-Stars und seiner Frau, Howards Ex-Verlobter, werden.

„Schön“, murmelte Howard und zog Peter wieder an sich. 

„Irgendwie bin ich immer noch hungrig“, murmelte Peter nach einen langen Kuss. Seine Lippen glitten Howards Hals entlang. Sanft nippte er am Adamsapfel. Dann richtete er sich auf und griff erneut zur Marmelade. Diesmal landete ein großzügiger Batzen davon auf Howards Glied. Sofort machte sich Peter daran, es wieder sauber zu lecken. Howard quittierte seine Bemühungen mit heftiger werdendem Atem und leisem Stöhnen. Seine Hände gruben sich in Peters Schopf.

Da bellte der Hund. Peter richtete sich auf. „Halt die Klappe, Sparky““, rief er in Richtung Flur. Doch der Hund gab keine Ruhe.

„Vielleicht muss er raus“, meinte Howard und wühlte sich unter Peter hervor. „Ich schau mal nach.“ Er warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über.

„Ich war doch vorhin schon mit ihm Gassi“, sagte Peter.

Doch kaum hatte Howard die Haustür geöffnet, stürmte der Hund in den Vorgarten.

„Beil dich, Sparky, mir ist kalt“, sagte der Lehrer und blieb in der Tür stehen. Er hatte vergessen Hausschuhe anzuziehen.

So bibberte er, als er einige Minuten später wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam. Peter hatte sich derweil eine Tasse Kaffee gegönnt, bevor dieser noch ganz kalt wurde. Als er bemerkte, wie Howard zitterte, zog er ihn sofort wieder aufs Bett und sagte. „Keine Bange, ich werde dir gleich wieder richtig einheizen.“

Doch bevor er seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen konnte, klingelte es an der Haustür. 

„Ich krieg’ ne Krise“, knurrte Peter. „Jetzt bin ich dran.“

Er warf sich Howards Morgenmantel über und ging hinaus. Kurz darauf, kam er mit einem Paket in den Händen wieder. „Ein Weihnachtspäckchen von Jake“, sagte er und stellte es auf dem Stuhl ab.

Howard wollte aufstehen, um danach zu greifen, doch Peter hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, nein, das kann warten, jetzt werde erst mal ich ausgepackt.“ Er warf den Morgenmantel auf den Boden. „Also wo waren wir?“

Er griff zum Honig. Da ertönte aus dem Nebenzimmer lautes Scheppern und Klirren. Die beiden Männer sahen sich verwundert an, dann riefen sie wie aus einem Mund „Sparky!“

Kopfschüttelnd stand Peter vor den Scherben seines mit so viel Liebe geschmückten Weihnachtsbaumes. Der Hund war wohl nach den glitzernden Kugeln gesprungen und hatte es damit schließlich geschafft, den ganzen Baum aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Nun lag er am Boden, etliches seines Schmuckes zerstört.

Peter schnappte sich Sparky und brachte ihn aus dem Zimmer, bevor der Hund sich noch an den Scherben verletzten konnte. „Ich war mir sicher, dass ich die Tür abgesperrt habe“, sagte er, als er zurück kam.

„Das war ich, fürchte ich“, gestand Howard. „Ich habe mir vorhin den Baum angesehen, während Sparky im Garten war, und wohl danach die Tür nicht wieder richtig verschlossen.“

Er bückte sich, um Scherben aufzuheben, doch Peter zog ihn zurück. „Das hat Zeit, der Baum läuft uns ja nicht weg“, sagte er. „Aber ich bin immer noch hungrig.“

Ein langer Kuss machte deutlich, worauf er besonders Appetit hatte.

„Ich auch“, gestand Howard und ließ nun seinerseits seine Lippen am Hals seines Geliebten entlang wandern.

Peter schloss die Augen und seufzte leicht. „Aber vorher“, sagte er, „Stelle ich die Klingel und das Handy ab und lege den Telefonhörer daneben.“

Ende


End file.
